Hell to your doorstep
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near and Mello had a perfect life together... Or so they thought. Behind the scenes there is more going on and soon it will find it's way to the two but for better or for worse? Who is the enemy and what is the enemies plan? Who will be the winner? Warning: Yaoi, small mention of spirits, small mention of rape in one part, death and some name spoilers. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a beautiful day.

I rode into town on my pure black Friesian horse.

Little did I know that the day would get so much more beautiful.

I turn my head and I see the most beautiful sight in the world.

He is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

One look and he has captured my heart.

I have fallen in love and I will let it be known. I pull on the reigns turning my horse to walk over towards the gorgeous male.

The gorgeous male pauses glancing to me as I come over on my horse.

I pull my horse to a stop then I climb off my horse. My long sleeved black shirt shifting and the tattered bottom parts of my black pants slightly ride up for a moment to expose more of my brown boots as I get off my horse only to settle back completely when I put my feet on the ground. I give a gentleman bow to the gorgeous male. "Greetings." I say.

The male smiles very softly and it lights up my world. "Greetings."

When he speaks it's like an angel just spoke and it makes me gasp as I find myself breathless as I raise from my bow.

"My name is Mihael." I greet. "Though most call me Mello." I add. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nate. But some call me Near." The male responds.

What a lovely name.

"Well it is such a pleasure to meet you." I let him know.

We end up talking and finding that we truly enjoy each other.

In the end I asked if I could accompany him home and he agreed.

He grabbed his pure white Arabian horse and side by side we rode heading to his home.

When we arrive I find it being a mansion that is almost like a castle.

"It is a lovely place." I tell him.

"Thank you." He responds. "My father, technically adopted father, is the count." He says.

"Well even if you were poor I would still find you as the worlds most lovely creature on this Earth." I tell him.

He smiles and I can just never get enough him.

It was only the beginning.

Sure enough we quickly became close and I love him for who he is not for the rank in society he has.

It was obvious about that and his family accepted me.

Me and him never held any secrets between each other and we continue to just be honest with each other never holding anything back.

When I asked for his hand in marriage I was granted it from both Nate and his family.

A perfect life.

…. Or so it seemed…..

AN:

Most of the songs in this story, the songs are what this story is based off of, were written lyrics by ear myself. The songs are from The count of Monte Cristo. I have not actually seen it I just found some songs.

Enjoy this story either way.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

AN:

The song is A story told.

Mello.

In a bar at a round table by the wall where not many sit is where three people sit.

"We are friends are we not?" One says with a smirk. He is sitting in the spot between the other two who sit across from each other. He is facing in the south direction.

The one to the firsts left also smirks slightly tilting his head away but his eyes are looking back in the other two's direction. "And our interests are the same."

The third almost has a face like someone evilly chuckling only he's not chuckling. "We collaborate."

The second turns back fully to the other two raising a fist slightly into the air. "And trust in fate." He then slightly gestures in the direction of the other two. "To parcel out the blame."

The first smirks widely and puts a hand to his chest as the other two watch with their hands on the table. "There are ends we've all got." He then puts his arms around the other two only for all three to lean in smirking like sharing an evil little secret. "That can justify the means."

They go back to sitting normally after that.

The second turns slightly, pulling out a gun and looks at it still with a smirk. "We negotiate."

The third takes out some scroll paper and a pen. "Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes."

The first pushes the scroll paper down leaning a little close to the third. "Keeping all the details vague." He then leans back bringing a hand slightly to his mouth his eyes flickering to the second one. "And secrets hidden."

The second moves closer slightly standing up almost as if to tower over the other two who like him are still smirking. "Safe from balanced sheet of those you trust." He says. "Because." He straightens a little showing pride. "History is a story told by the winners of the fight." He raises a hand up and slightly turns his head to emphasize his point. "You imply a little."

The first brings his hands together as he hunches over. "Lie a little. Testifying."

The third slightly leans back with his hands linked together. "Try a little."

The first and third speak together as the third leans back in. "Sailor."

The first turns to look to his hand on the side the second one is on as he does a little shrugging gesture. "Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?" He turns putting one hand on the table as he gestures to people around the room that fit the ones he's describing. "Not a tinker."

The second one knows what the first will say next. "Not a tailor."

The first turns fully back to the other two crossing his arms slightly on the table. "Not his father or Near."

The second had moved over to sit on the other side of the third grabbing one of the glasses of beer at their table.

The beer is in those cups you see in movies that almost look like barrels.

The third leans back in the direction of the third as their eyes meet. "Or a jailer." He leans back properly again with a chuckle.

The second moves back to his spot on the other side of the first putting the beer onto the side where no one is sitting.

The three lean in close all still smirking.

The first looks to the second then the third as he speaks. "So we all are agreed. Let's be vigilant and wise."

The second slightly leans back as he slightly raises a hand off the table. "We must pretend all to our naïve friend was caught in his own lies." He raises his other hand and his first hand goes down hitting the other to make his point. "For our plan to succeed. We must share but one belief." He lowers his hands to the table. "Mihael Keehl stays and ends his days inside the chateau d'if!" He adds throwing his hands up as if to emphasize what he is saying.

The first slightly turns his head as his eyes are looking to the third one. "Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness. Deep in a craggy isle and dungeons keep."

The third one slightly leans down. "Because." He then straightens and puts a hand to his chest smirking widely. "History's a story told by the men who make the laws."

The second one raises one hand to slightly cup his mouth the other slightly raised as he turns so it's like he's telling a secret to the other two sitting sideways facing to the left. "We supply a little lie."

The first holds up a small bag of money as seen in movies about olden days. "To help the gullible to buy a little fable."

The third raises a hand looking at it as the other two sit more normally turning to the third one. "What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Mihale's flaws?" He finishes by putting his hand back on the table as he stares at the second one.

The second one is stacking the money that happened to be in the money bag. "The rich."

The first puffs out his chest trying to look noble as he raises his head eyes closed and hand raised. "The well-respected."

The third continues as the other two sit normally turning to look to the third. "Are no more to be rejected at our table."

The first one turns looking up in a dreamy way. "I'll be a comfort in his time of grief and anguish!" He does the damsel in distress hand to his forehead at 'grief' then slightly hunches over hands at his chest to emphasize an anguish as he says the word. He then goes back to normal turning to smirk at the third one. "I'll be Nate's ever faithful acolyte." He leans close to the third making the third lean back. "Every night." He pulls away letting them both sit normally again.

The third looks down to his hands on the table as if plotting something yet being a little somber about it. "A part of me wishes Mihael didn't have to languish."

The first straightens almost standing as he puts a hand to his chest. "But I can see it's him or me."

The second one slams a fist down looking at it almost like he had squashed an annoying bug while smirking. "Let him sit there and rot till he's forgot."

The first one throws his head up eyes closed as he speaks louder than before but not too loud to gain much attention luckily they have no one around them so it's fine he speaks this one part louder. "LET HIM ROT!"

The three move back to leaning down and in with their hands on the table as if sharing a secret as they speak together in a normal volume. "History's a story told by the people who survive."

The third pulls away and has the scroll paper out again in one hand and a feather pen in the other. He looks proud and slightly sinister. "Let me sign and then initial."

The second one raises a hand gesturing to the first as he is slightly turned to look to him. "It's the truth if it's officially." He then lowers his hand to the table again and turns to kind of face the third one as he slightly hunches over smirk wide. "The story."

The first has his eyes turned to the third as he puffs out his chest. "What if it costs us one young man so three more men can survive?" He adds the last five words by pulling the other two in closer without any of them hunching over.

They all look sinister.

Then the first drops his arms letting the two be allowed to sit back again if they want.

The third raises a hand closing his eyes as if to try to explain something. "He's a price we have to pay."

The first puffs out his chest in the direction of the third but his eyes are flickered back in the direction of the second. "To live and fight another day for love and glory." He puts a hand to his chest at the word love then raises it out straight at the word glory.

The second stands up slightly leaning inwards as the other two sit normally watching him. "He was standing in the way of precious justice set on sail."

The third moves up like the second as the other two glance to him. "So goes the story."

The first joins the other two who each flicker their eyes to him. "Stick to the story!"

They all lean forward leaning close as they are pretty much still standing yet hunched over on the table again as if sharing a secret. "Here ends the story!" They throw themselves up slightly by keeping their upper bodies up with their hands on the table arms straight and they throw their heads back all at the word story. They chuckle at the end of it then they grab their beer clinking the glasses together in agreement as they smirk widely at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Mello and Near are walking along through town together.

Near is holding onto Mello's arm.

Both are smiling happily.

Mello leans down and kisses Near's lips lovingly in a short sweet kiss. "I love you my gorgeous." He says.

"I love you too my handsome." Near responds.

They continue and go into a store.

Near goes ahead a little to check a product not too far off.

Mello smiles in pure love and happiness as he watches.

"Ah Mihael." A voice comes from behind Mello.

Mello blinks not expecting that. He turns to find Matt standing there. "Ah hello Matt." He greets his friend who is one of the rich males who is well respected even if he doesn't have the same amount of power as Near's family technically adopted family for Near. "Didn't think you'd be here. Didn't you have to go to the Chateau d'if?" He questions.

Chateau d'if is a small island with a small town in a place like a castle and there are even dungeons. It happens to be not so peaceful and threats of a war has begun to arise for almost a year now especially since the dungeon holds some very dangerous criminals.

"Yes but I have bad news." Matt says with a frown. "It seems that the threat of the war has taken a nasty turn." He says.

Mello's face turns to worry and he fully turns to Matt. "That doesn't sound good." He says.

"It isn't." Matt says. "It seems the war has actually started. I fear that I was asked to come here to ask you to come to Chateau d'if to help try to calm the war down." He explains.

Mello blinks then glances down slightly in thought. He turns to look back to Near who is now standing with a store employee who is showing him something in the spot Mello saw him go to.

"We could really use your help Mello. I know it's a lot to ask but it would be a big help if you really can come to help." Matt says and Mello looks down thoughtful again. "I'm sorry that it had to be at a time like this when you are most likely planning your wedding. If it could have been any other way then I would have taken it. If only….."

Mello looks back to Matt who is looking at him as if hoping that the other will agree.

Near comes back over to the two. "Hey Mihael guess…." He trails off noticing something is wrong. "What's the matter?" He asks in worry.

Mello turns to him looking into his eyes. "I'm afraid that there has been the start of a war in Chateau d'if." He says. "And they need my help to try to stop it." He explains. "But." He turns back to Matt. "You know I will not ruin Nate's special day."

Matt nods. "Yes I understand." He says.

Near leans against Mello and the other turns to him putting an arm around his love. "I trust you." He says then looks into Mello's eyes. "They need you. We can have _our_ special day together when you get back."

Mello leans down and gives Near a kiss on the forehead. "If this is what you wish then I shall." He says. "I promise you that I will return to you as fast as I possibly can."

Near nods. "I love you." He gives a kiss to Mello's lips short, sweet and lovingly.

Mello returns the kiss. "I love you too."

"We have no time to waste then." Matt says. "We will go at once so you can return as soon as possible."

Mello nods then the two begin to head off.

As Mello leaves his and Near's hands slip together then slip apart.

Mello keeps glancing back until Near is no longer in sight.

Matt goes over to his pure chestnut sorrel horse climbing on with Mello climbing on after him. He takes the reigns and off the two go heading for the docks where the boat that will take them to the Chateau d'if.

They arrive and dismount the horse letting one of Matt's servants take the horse to wait with at the docks until he returns. They head onto the boat and in no time they are off on their way to Chateau d'if.

Mello can't stop thinking of his lover and fiancée Near. He swears he will make this as quick as he can.

To return to his fiancée.

… Oh only if he knew the truth….

….

Near makes it to the docks just in time to see the boat far off out in sea almost disappearing from sight. He dismounts his horse and goes over to the edge of the dock watching the boat vanish in the distance. "Please come back to me. My love." He says.

The gold ring on his finger that has beautiful diamonds all around it that are level with the gold so it feels smooth.

It's the ring that Mello put on Near's finger finalizing their engagement to each other.

He brings his hands up to link hovering over his chest as of praying and hoping that his love will return to him soon. He remembers their engagement.

Flashback:

Him and Mello are laying on the grass hands linked as they stare at the night sky with a full moon.

"What a lovely night." Near says.

"It's only lovely because you are here." Mello says turning to look to Near.

Near blushes softly then turns to Mello.

Their eyes meet.

Mello sits up using his elbow to keep him up even if it means letting go of Near's hand. He then fully sits up.

Near sits up and wonders if everything is ok.

Mello can't help but smile and he turns to the moon. "The moon is like our star where our souls lay together." He says. "Shining brightly and proud."

Near smiles.

Mello turns to Near. "So that's why this has to be done."

Near blinks looking questioningly at Mello.

Mello takes both of Near's hands into his own. "Nate my dear." He says. "I have a very important question for you." He explains. He lets go of one of Near's hands to reach into his pocket turning to look. He then turns back to Near holding a small dark blue box. "Nate River. I Mihael Keehl." He lets go of Near's other hand to open the box revealing the ring.

Near gasps and blushes as he realizes what Mello means now.

"Ask you to marry me." Mello says with a loving look.

Near smiles brightly. "Of course." He says.

Mello smiles widely and brightly. He then slips the ring onto Near's finger only to give Near a kiss.

Near returns the kiss as their eyes close.

Mello gently pushes Near down while hovering over top of his new fiancée. He does this without breaking the kiss.

End of flashback.

…

A person stands in front of two guards. "We cannot make any mistakes." He says sternly. "Now listen here." He takes a few steps forward. "We must take down the threat right away."

The guards nod and salute. "Yes sir." They say in unison.

The male waves them away. "Now go!"

The guards dash off to do as told.

The male turns to face another male as they share smirks then the second male moves closer to the first.

They share a kiss then an embrace.

Yes nothing will stand in their way of their plan.

They cannot fail.

Not now, not ever.

They will succeed!

Their plan will not fail them.

They cannot allow that.

"It's time we should go." The first says.

The other nods in agreement.

So they begin heading out with their hands linked together.

Let the plan begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

AN:

The song is I will be there.

Mello.

Mello can see Chateau d'if up ahead. He gets to his feet from his chair and moves to the very front of the boat standing there.

Matt comes out from deeper within the boat and heads over to Mello. "You ready?" He asks.

Mello nods. "Yes."

Matt smirks since Mello isn't looking to him. "Good then this should be easy." He says.

"I hope so." Mello responds.

They arrive on the deck and step off of the boat.

There are many guards at the dock waiting.

"L and Light asked for an escort for you. To make sure you make it to where you will be going." Matt explains trying to look serious.

As if on cue L and Light who are the owners of the entire island come over to greet them.

Their hands are linked.

"Mello it is good to see you." Light says.

"We should get started." Mello says.

"Yes of course." L agrees taking a step forward. "It must all be done right away."

"You have that right." Mello says moving forward.

"I'm afraid I must get going." Matt says. "I am busy and I promise I will make sure you will return safely." He then heads back onto the boat.

"I will see you again soon." Mello says and follows L and Light heading right through the entrance to the town.

Matt begins sailing away and he can't stop a chuckle bubbling rising to the surface.

Mello is lead to where L and Light have the place as their own. He wonders why the place looks peaceful which makes him feel a sinking feeling.

"It is quite nice you could make it." Light says as they suddenly stop not facing Mello. "But I'm afraid that you will not be leaving. We got wind that you apparently broke a law. We cannot let a criminal like you continue to run around." He says.

Suddenly two guards grab Mello restraining him.

Mello's eyes are wide in confusion and shock. "What do you mean!? I have not broken any law! I'm being set up!" He tries to get the truth across.

"Take him away." L says.

Mello struggles and keeps saying that it's a lie as he is dragged away.

Soon he is forced to only wear clothes that are brown like a potato sack and a little ratty.

He is put into a cell then the guards lock the door that is a solid thick wood door with some metal on it and a small barred window like in some movies, after they leave.

The guards laugh slightly as they walk away.

"Where a criminal like you belongs." One says.

Mello stands there staring at the door in sadness and some horror. He is left here and he will remain stuck within this cell all alone. He lowers his head turning to face the back wall as his head is slightly turned to the left but he is staring at the floor. "In the light that falls." He raises his head turning to the barred window that looks to the outside world. "At moon rise." He walks over to the window and rests his hands on the window sills space between the bars as he stares outside at the darkening sky. "In the rhythm of the rain. In the miracle of ordinary days." He closes his eyes then as he goes onto the next part he sticks his head out between the bars as best he can without squishing his face against the bars. "In the harsh of night I will be in the whispers of lovers." He lets his mind flood with memories of Near. He opens his eyes looking fondly at the full moon in the sky as his memories of Near remain strong. "Everywhere." He slightly lowers his head closing his eyes softly as he puts one hand to his chest. "You will find me there." He pushes himself away from the window and looks up to the ceiling. "In the rustle of a curtain." He then turns and leans back in the direction of the back wall without touching it. "In the bustle of the world." He turns to the window putting his hands to his chest. "In a thousand little unexpected." He lowers his hands to his sides. "Ways." He slightly lowers his head. "When you lift your gaze." He opens his eyes and sees a bright star beside the moon. "I will be like the shimmering of one small star out there." He stares at the star. "Shining everywhere." He closes his eyes slightly turning his head away from the window. "I will be there. Beside you through the lonely nights that fall." He slightly raises his head to the window. "So close your eyes. Remember my embrace." He wraps his arms around himself like he tried to hug an invisible Near as his eyes open half way looking down to the area of his arms. "I will be there." He continues as he closes his eyes glancing up slightly as if joyfully remembering how it feels to be with Near in his arms. "Like mercy." He opens his eyes going to the window again and sticks a hand out as if reaching for the moon. "I will find you through it all." His hand lowers so it's resting against the outside wall as he stares straight ahead. "This do I swear." He then once again fondly looks to the moon. "I will be there."

….

Near is once again at the docks for the second time. He walked this time and is standing at the edge of it like before with his hands by his chest watching the sea. "The language never spoken." He glances down to the ring. "With the promises we made." He closes his eyes arms at his sides as a breeze ruffles his hair and clothes. "In the endless love that owns me heart and soul." He looks up to the moon putting a hand to his chest. He then lowers his hand back to his side staring at the sea. "In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer." He slightly turns his head away closing his eyes with his hand to his chest again before opening his eyes halfway to slightly turn to look to the moon. "You will find me there." He fully turns back to the moon the breeze this time coming from behind. "In the echo of the ocean." He closes his eyes. "In the haunting of the wind." He opens his eyes. "In the mysterious extraordinary ways. Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star." He raises a hand to gesture to one of the stars. "Out there." He adds gazing at the moon which is in the same direction he is gesturing to. "Shining everywhere." He closes his eyes for a moment as he lowers his hand to his side so he can slightly raise both of them. "I will be there! Beside you through the lonely nights that fall." He opens his eyes half way. "So close your eyes. Remember my embrace!" He slightly lowers his head so his chin almost touches his chest as he pretends to have tried to hug an invisible Mello. "I will be there." He opens his eyes half way staring at his arms before looking back up to the night sky. "Like freedom I will find you through it all." He closes his eyes bringing a hand to his chest. "This do I swear. I will be there."

The winds begin to pick up causing the water to start to splash against the dock posts.

He lowers his hand to his side. "In the harbor water."

….

Mello glances over his shoulder looking at the door with determination. "In the stone." He goes to the door and tries slamming kicks to get it to open but it doesn't work. "And water." He slams himself against the door but still nothing.

…..

Unknowingly the two begin to sing together as their imaginations match as they stare at the sky at the brightest start that is by the moon.

"In the star that we both share." They sing together.

Near takes a solo. "In the sound of laughter."

Mello's turn for a solo. "Now and ever after."

They go back to singing together again as they both point to the moon and the star. "Look for me , I will be there!"

In their imagination they are together in a ballroom dancing.

Near is a beautiful wedding gown and Mello in a nice white suit.

"I will be there!" They continue to sing together as they continue to imagine dancing together. "Beside you through the lonely nights that fall." They imagine staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "So close your eyes. Remember my embrace! I will be there!" They imagine leaning closer. "Like justice I will find you through it all! This do I swear." They can imagine Mello putting a hand to Near's cheek. "I will be there…"

…

Near lowers his head missing Mello. "This do I swear." He opens his eyes flickering them up to the moon looking longingly at it wishing for Mello to be back real soon. "I will be there."

….

They once again sing together as they stare longingly at the moon. "This do I swear." They lower their heads in wishing and longing. "I will be there."

As it comes to a close clouds quickly are moving in causing the world to become dimmer as the dark clouds cover the moon and stars.

Near on the docks head down facing the edge of it and Mello in the cell standing with his back to the back wall his head down.

The light fades as the moon is covered leaving Near in a greatly dim light and Mello in darkness he can hardly see in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Near had went home and sits on his and Mello's bed unable to even think of sleeping he is worried for Mello. He turns to look to the outside as there is a terrible storm that has pelting rain and lighting followed by thunder. He had just gotten home just before it started. "Oh dear God I don't know if you can hear me this stormy night but I pray for Mihael's safe return." He says mostly to himself. "I will pray until he returns."

A knock comes to his door.

He turns to it as Always opens it glancing inside.

Always is Near's adoptive mother though the brunette is a male he is the female in his and Beyond's relationship. He has light brown hair that goes to a few inches below his ears , he has sea blue eyes and likes to wear a pull over blue hoodie and slightly baggy jeans with black runners on his feet. He used to be Always After but when he married Beyond his name changed to Always Birthday. His nickname is A. "Nate?" He opens the door enough so he can enter.

Near glances away and down.

Worried Always moves in and sits next to Near.

"What's wrong?" Always asks.

"Mihael is gone. Chateau d'if needed his help. I'm worried for him." Near explains.

Always puts an arm around Near pulling him close in a hug. "Oh don't worry." He says. "Mihael is strong. He won't leave you without a fight."

Near snuggles against his adoptive male mother and nods softly.

Always looks to the stormy sky and hopes for Near's sake that Mello will return soon unharmed. He tells Near to get some rest then with a kiss to his forehead he leaves to let Near rest.

But Near isn't sure he will sleep as he fears something bad has happened as it's like a gut feeling he pushes away wanting to not believe it as he rationalizes it's just his fears getting to him.

….

Matt arrives back to the dock where Near stood twice.

The sun has begun to rise.

He steps off the boat onto the dock. He can't stop smirking. "Just as planned." He says. "Now I will have love and glory." He begins walking to head to get his horse so he can ride home. "I just need to be a little patient then move in." He says to himself. "I'm so glad I am friends with L and Light or else this might not have worked."

…

Time has gone on.

Everyday Near goes to the docks once during the actual day and another time as night falls upon the land.

No word from Mello… It's truly worrying Near.

He just hopes that his lover and fiancée is alright.

Every day he prays for Mello's safe return to him.

He just wants his love to be back.

Time continues to tick by with no word or sign of Mello.

Near has gone back home and is sitting on the window sill of his room with his knees slightly up by his chest with his arms slightly crossed over put on his knees with one arm slightly wrapped around his knees with the other straight his hand limp. He stares at the moon in the sky. "I will wait for him to return to me." He says to no one but himself. "No matter how long it takes. I will be waiting for him." He stares silently longing at the moon. "I love you my dear Mihael." He whispers.

The only thing that answers him is the silence of the night.

He closes his eyes trying to hold back his tears of worry.

….

"Now all we have to do is wait for Matt to move in. Then when the time is right we will be powerful and rich." Light says as he holds a scroll paper and a feather pen as he finishes writing the fake paper on the law Mello broke.

L nods as he has one finger in the space where the trigger is then is using two other fingers to spin the gun on his finger. "Soon not only will you and me still own this place but along with Mat we will also own the land that Nate's parents own." He smirks.

"Yes." Light also smirks as he makes sure the ink is dry, the pen put away and he rolls it up before tying it closed with a red ribbon sealed with the royal wax stamp with the symbol of their land which is the side of an island with a crown on top if it. "And with this we can keep Mihael trapped here unable to save his precious love." He adds looking at the scroll in his hand.

…..

Beyond and Always have been called away to another part of the place they are in charge of.

Always turns to Near. "Will you be alright?" He asks.

Near nods. "I will take care of everything here and I will continue to wait for Mello to return." He says. "Everything will be fine I assure you."

Beyond and Always give Near a hug.

"I hope that Mello will soon return. Please take care while we are gone." Beyond says.

Near nods as he hugs them back.

They hug for a little longer then they pull away.

Beyond and Always walk away heading to where their horses are waiting with the guards that will accompany them.

Always pauses and glances back. "We will be back as soon as possible." He says then he turns heading to catch up with Beyond.

Beyond climbs onto his pure black Andalusia horse.

Always, A, climbs onto his black with white mane and tail Black Forest Horse.

They take the lead as they get their horses trotting in the direction they need to go.

Near watches them go then turns to look behind himself to the sky when they disappear from sight. "Please God." He says as he starts a prayer. "Please let them all return safely." He lowers his head slightly as he closes his eyes praying silently and hard for his loved ones to return unharmed. He opens his eyes half way when done then looks straight ahead. He heads inside his home.

AN:

I hope you guys are enjoying this.

I contemplated switching Always and Beyond with L and Light but it just feels more right if Always and Beyond are Near's adoptive parents.

So this is how it will be. So yes the three in the first chapter were Matt, L and Light.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

AN:

The song is Everyday a little death.

Mello.

It's a stormy night with dark clouds but only rain is pelting down.

Mello sits inside the cell. His clothes are a little more ratty, his hair a little messy and he has lost a little weight.

After all he only gets one plate of food every week and a bowl of water every two weeks.

He is currently laying on the floor arm used as a pillow as he stares at the wall opposite to the wall on the right that he is laying by.

In his cell he has walls that have lines scratched in them as he counts every night he has been there for, the two barred window, a jail bed that has chains attaching it to the wall like it's a fold out bed, a toilet and a sink.

He raises his head grudgingly as he glances to the door that is still closed. His eyes flicker down in sadness. He then turns as the storm passes allowing moonlight to fall upon him as if thinking 'the storm is over?' only to look down once again in sadness. He turns to face the door but still looking down he grudgingly gets up. "Another day." He turns around. "Another week." He moves towards the wall with the window. "Another month." He stops to look at all the scratches on the wall that makes the lines as he had counted every single night. "Another year." He looks down head hanging down. "Another day." He slightly tilts his head to the side. "Another night." He looks up to the window staring out into the sky. "Until it's day again." He turns sitting against the wall his knees up and his arms slightly against the wall his head turned to look at the bottom right corner of the wall that has the door on it. "The sun has fled." His eyes flicker to the window. "I go to bed." His eyes flicker down. "And scratch a line on the wall." His eyes slightly flicker to the lines on the wall he can see as the lines are on the wall he's leaning against. "Another day." He looks sadly to the upper left corner of the wall opposite from where he is sitting. "Where nothing changes." He moves to lay down on his stomach like a cat or dog might and turn to look to the top right corner of the opposite wall from the one he is against. "At all." He looks down again. "And everyday." He rolls onto his back reaching one hand towards the ceiling. "Shuffles by like the day before." He lowers his hand to lay at his side as he is slightly spread out not by too much though. "On it's way." He pushes himself up to a sitting position as he stares at the opposite wall upper right corner. "To the blackest of skies." He turns over to lay on his side facing the wall closest to him.

There is a very small gap where a spider nests and Mello watches as a fly comes in only to get caught in the web as the spider then goes to attack the unlucky fly.

"And every day. A little death comes and paces the floor. And a little more of me dies." He says as he watches this happen then he turns to look to the roof as best he can with only turning his head. "Another day, another week, another month, another year." He sighs and gets up to a sitting position turning to look to the window. "Another night." He looks distressed at all of the lines on the wall. "I spend alone." He looks away. "Until it's day again." He hangs his head. "Our little star." He gets to his feet. "Has moved away." He goes over to the bowl of water where two rats were going to try to steal a drink only to look as the somber man approaches then flees before he get's too close. "And all the world is a blur." He stops as he stands in front of the bowl only to get to his knees staring at his reflection in the water. "I only see I am not me… Without him." He swears he can see Near smiling brightly back at him as he says 'without him' before it vanishes to being his own reflection again. "Everyday a little death." He sits back shutting his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth for a moment. "For everyday." He looks to the ground beside the bowl on it's left. "I die." He lowers his head so his chin is against his chest. "Everyday a little death." He looks to above the door. "And still I know." He looks to the opposite wall of the one he is closest to still. "Not why." He sighs staring at the door.

….

That morning. The morning that signals it's a new day with Always and Beyond being gone since the day before.

Near is walking through a hall with beautiful flag like fabrics of each town that Near's family rules over.

Matt had come for a visit and follows Near down the hall and they have started talking about Mello being away.

Near is looking optimistic even though he is worried. "He will come back." He looks behind himself to Matt.

"Perhaps but still." Matt tries to say something but Near won't let him continue.

"He will return to me." He says as he walks looking where he's going walking down the hall. "Another prayer." He closes his eyes.

Matt looks like a worried friend. "You've got to live for today."

Near turns to face him with his eyes still closed. "I will live." He stops. "When we're together again." He turns to face where he is going opening his eyes and looks up with longing but optimistic longing.

Matt looks away with an annoyed look.

Near closes his eyes. "Everyday I will pray until then."

Matt gives a disgusted look and waves his hand as if trying to wave something away as his tongue sticks out in the look of disgust.

"Amen." Near walks through the last little bit of hall then through a double door where one door is open.

Matt seeing the movement turns no longer with the disgusted face but then once Near's through the door he jogs to catch up stopping once a few steps away from the double doors. He looks back with a face like a silent growl then turns to look to Near only to gain an annoyed look.

There is a breeze that is blowing from behind Matt and Near making their hair and clothes shimmer in it.

Near is at the rail of the balcony staring up at the sky where the sun is in the sky no longer rising pretty much it's late morning at the time the two had been walking down the hall. "And everyday. Another prayer will bring him close to me. And every night."

Matt glances away annoyed and thoughtful as his eyes flicker side to side.

"Our little star." Near continues unaware his eyes half open.

Matt's eyes flicker up then to look straight as a smirk crosses his face as a plan unfurls.

"We will share." Near slightly tilts his head back eyes closed.

Matt turns to face Near again standing tall and calm.

"Then one day." Near brings his hands to his chest. "When I open my eyes." He closes his eyes only to open them when he says open my eyes. "He will be." He turns to look to the side where there is nothing but empty balcony space. "Standing right over there." He stares at the spot almost as if he can already see Mello standing there with a smile on his face. "One day." He closes his eyes softly.

….

Mello looks up in sadness and longing. "Another day."

…..

Matt walks over to Near who has his arms on the railing turned back to facing the railing he is slightly leaning against. His eyes are closed and as he speaks Near looks to him. "There's something I must say." He says now standing beside Near putting a hand to his chest as he faces Near who releases the railing to turn to face Matt. "I wanted to protect you." He opens his eyes half way and reaches over putting a hand on Near's shoulder looking sad.

…..

"Another year." Mello looks straight ahead.

….

"I wish there was a way." Matt lets go of Near's shoulder. "I." He gestures to himself closing his eyes softly for the one word. "Could make it untrue." He opens his eyes looking back to Near.

…..

Mello's gaze is sad and full of longing. "Another day."

…..

"I heard the news today." Matt leans a little close to Near. "I fear the worst has happened." He closes his eyes turning away.

Near slightly shifts his head trying to watch Matt's face to find out where this is leading to.

Matt turns to face Near again so Near goes back to standing how he was before.

…

"Another year." Mello closes his eyes looking down.

…

Matt lowers his head. "A accident occurred." He says.

Near has a sinking feeling.

"Mihael Keehl." Matt opens his eyes to look to Near's horrified face. "Is dead." He pulls Near into a hug as if trying to comfort the other who starts to cry. He pets the other's white hair.

…..

"Another year." Mello sighs.

…

"Dead and gone." Matt smirks evilly. "Rest in peace." He turns his face to sadness yet trying to be assuring kind of look as Near shifts taking a small step back. "With light of angels."

They both look up as Matt says this then Near hangs his head in sorrow again.

Matt lowers his head smirking in pure evil. "Singing to his rest." His face changes to a smile as if to say that he is finally going to get what he wanted. "Let me hold." He lets his face turn to assuring as he steps back releasing Near only to put a hand on Near's cheek. "And help to heal you." He strokes Near's cheek. "Everyday a little death." He starts heading towards back inside with a smirk as Near is facing his direction but turns his head to look back to the sky. He waits for the other with a somber look.

"Everyday a little death." Near repeats then turns head down to follow Matt inside.

"Everyday a little death." Matt whispers as he and Near head back inside. He wants to smirk as he swears he can see Mello sitting where Near had been standing just watching in horror as his love walks away.

"Everyday a little death." Near whispers as he goes through the door after Matt.

"Everyday a little death." Matt whispers a final time.

….

"Everyday a little death." Mello says under his breath as he sits against the back wall just staring horrified and sadly off in space….. The walls show a year maybe a little longer number of scratches.

It's been so long since he's seen his fiancée Near and it really makes him feel horrified about it.

He wonders just who set him up to this and why. He prays that it isn't to get to Near as he doesn't want to lose Near to a monster who would do something like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Near cried until he was choking on dry sobs for a little bit. He is sitting on the throne chair that his adopted father Beyond would usually sit in.

Matt comes in carrying a glass of water. He brings it over to Near and goes to his knees beside the throne. He offers it to Near who robotic like took it from him only to sip at it then drinks more to hydrate himself.

Near looks so depressed.

And Matt looks worried about it.

Near finishes half the water then stops drinking only to look depressed at the water.

"Are you alright?" Matt asks.

"How can I be?" Near's voice is scratchy from crying. "Mello is gone." He sounds so broken and depressed as he stares at the water very depressed.

Matt puts a hand on Near's back and rubs gently as if trying to comfort him. "Don't worry about anything." He says. "You can grieve. I will take care of everything."

Near doesn't respond or even shows that he heard Matt.

Matt gets to his feet and leaves Near alone as he leaves the room.

Once he's out of the room a twisted smirk plays on his lips for a few seconds then he stops making his face worried and sad only to turn to the guards standing guard at the outside of the door on either side of it.

"Make sure no one disturbs Near." Matt says. "He needs time to mourn. I will take over until Near is well enough to once again take over or A and BB return."

The guards nod in understanding.

Matt turns and leaves at that.

…

Near raises his head and he finally notices he is alone in the room. He puts the glass down to the opposite side from where Matt used to be then gets up going over to the window to look out of it staring at the sky as he lets his memories with Mello run through his mind.

….

Matt smirks widely. "Everything is going along just as we hoped." He whispers under his breath. "Then soon we will have the power and riches that Near holds. Soon it will be all ours! The people will give us love and glory!" He keeps walking. "I hope you said the words you wanted to in your final goodbye Mello." He stops to turn to the window as he stares out of it smirking. "Because you won't be able to say another word to him soon until you are dead." He puts on a calm mask then turns back to where he is going and continues.

…..

For the rest of the day Matt took care of everything and anything that came up while out in town then he returns when it's a little bit before the sun will start to set.

He heads to find Near looking around for him. "Near?"

Near isn't in his room as Matt thought he would be.

So Matt heads to the throne room seeing the door closed and the guards standing there.

He approaches. "Is he still in there?"

"Yes. We closed the door as he needed peace." One guard says.

"Ok." Matt turns hearing footsteps.

A servant is coming with a glass of water on a silver tray. "I just thought he might be thirsty." She says stopping as the guards give a look of warning to her.

Matt turns to fully face her. "Allow me to take the water in." He says. "He needs some space from others but I might be able to help him. However in order for it to work I need to be alone with him so he can tell me anything he's comfortable with."

The servant nods in understanding and let's Matt take the glass. "Please help him."

Matt nods. "I will do my best." He turns and opens the door heading inside. He closes the door behind himself. He pauses with a glance to Near who doesn't seem to have noticed that he has entered. He smirks and takes a small bag out of pocket opening it one handed only to gently dump a little of the powder into the glass before putting the bag back after pulling the string to close it. He swishes the water and the powder quickly dissolves. He puts on a worried face then turns and heads over to Near who is sitting on the throne sitting sideways so the bottom of his chin is on the left arm rest while his legs are curled up pretty much to his chest. "Near."

Near doesn't look to Matt.

Matt kneels down at the front of the throne. "I brought you some fresh water." He says.

Still nothing.

Matt sighs then puts the water beside the other glass that is still as full as when Matt saw Near stop drinking. He turns back to Near who is just staring depressed off into the distance.

Near truly looks broken and depressed.

Matt knows that Always and Beyond should be back by tomorrow. He reaches over and tucks some hair behind Near's ear.

Near's eyes finally flicker over to him.

"Hey." Matt says gently. "How do you feel?"

Near's eyes flicker away. "Empty." He responds in a dead voice.

Matt closes his eyes for a moment. "I don't blame you for that." He says. "But you need to remember that the people need you." He looks to the glasses and reaches over to take the glass with the powder in it. He turns back to Near. "You should drink a little more water." He offers the glass to Near.

Near closes his eyes. "I don't want it." He mummers.

Matt sighs then puts the glass back only to grab the other glass. "Well you should take a drink before you go to sleep." He then stands up. "The people need you and we can't have you dehydrated from crying." He turns. "I will be back soon. It's obvious you still need space." He leaves with that.

Near barely notices Matt has left with the main indicator being the door closing behind Matt.

….

Matt hands the glass to the servant who had been waiting worriedly making sure to not get too close to the door. "He still needs a little time." He says. "But don't worry. I will continue to do as much as I can for him."

The servant nods then walks away with the glass.

Matt heads away from the throne room. He goes to the nearest phone then glances around only to look back to the phone and pick it up dialing a number. He awaits an answer.

Then an answer comes through.

"Please tell L and Light that they should come for a visit tomorrow afternoon. Tell them this message is from Mail." Matt then hangs up. He continues on his way as if nothing happened.

….

Mello stares up at the ceiling. He never expected any of this and still can't figure out why this would happen.

…

Near watches the sun set for a bit then looks to the glass of water. He reaches over picking it up. "Mihael." He wonders if he drinks it maybe he will end up somehow drowning on it so he can see Mello again. He starts drinking as though he knows that just a glass of water will not drown him as he hopes it would.

Once done he puts it back where he got it from.

"That had an interesting taste." He says to himself. He turns back for the sunset.

A guard opens the door. "Near would you like to go to your room?" He asks.

Near lowers his head. "I wish to be alone." He says in a dead voice.

The guard feels a lot of worry for him. "Yes of course but please remember we are all here for you." He then leaves closing the door giving Near time to call him back.

Near doesn't.

Two other guards come to switch with the two guards so as to not make them too tired or over worked.

The guards are switched and quickly filled in using general words.

Near still in the room doesn't notice the time go by. He blinks when he realizes it's early night. He gets up and starts to head to leave the room. He stops as he begins to feel dizzy. He falls to his knees panting as he starts to feel warm. "What the?" His vision has darkness swimming around it. "Me... Mello..." He croaks out weakly then he falls to his side as the darkness swarms his vision until all he sees is black.

.…...

The next day.

Always and Beyond have begun their journey home.

Always is in the lead and hopes that Near is alright.

Finally the town is within view.

They keep going only to slow their horses to a trot when they reach the outskirts of the town by late morning. They trot into town and look around themselves.

Everything seems to still be normal which is good.

Always turns back to where they are going.

They continue until they make it home.

There they dismount and let the servants take the horses back to the stable.

They head inside and greeted.

Always head to look for Near with Beyond not far behind.

...

Matt enters the throne room and smirks seeing Near collapsed on the floor. He walks past, grabs the now empty glass only to walk out. "I think he's asleep in a light sleep." He says the guards as he closes the door. "It's good he's sleeping. We can't risk waking him up so let him rest in the throne chair."

The guards nod.

Matt walks away and hands the glass to a servant. He barely managed to hold back a smirk.

...

Near isn't at the stables or in his room so Always heads to the throne room.

He finds the door is closed and guards standing guard.

"Sir." One of the guards speak. "A little bit earlier Matt went in and said he believes Near was in a light sleep on the throne chair." He reports.

"Thank you." Always says. "But I will check on him myself." He walks in opening the door and the guards let him just go right on in.

Beyond was close by trying to figure out where Near could be when suddenly he hears his loved give out a scream. He rushes towards it heading into the throne room with the guards.

Always is on his knees head down hanging over Nears body as he sobs.

Beyond rushes forward. "Always! What happened?" He kneels next to Always and glances to Near.

Matt appears in the doorway. "I heard a scream. Is everything ok?" He asks.

"He's dead." Always sobs. "He's dead!"

Beyonds eyes widen and he quickly wraps his arms around Always pulling him close.

Matt rushes forward. "No." He falls to his knees.

Always and Beyond are on the side of Nears body that is slightly slanted so it's kind of like they are between the body and the throne chair with Matt on the other side.

Matt puts two fingers on Nears neck.

No pulse.

He removes his fingers with a look of horror. "No..." He falls to his hands and knees head down. "No!" He says sadly. He smirks when no one can see.

The group stays there as Beyond and especially Always cry and Matt just staring down in what looks like sadness.

"Why?!" Always sobs out as he is being held to Beyonds chest. "Who would do this!?"

"I fear Near may have killed himself." Matt says. "I wanted to protect him by not telling him but I couldn't let him continue with false hopes." He says.

Beyond turns to glare at Matt. "What did you do?!"

Matt knows he has to word his words carefully since the two can easily kill him as if it was nothing. "I didn't want to date take the risk on letting him continue with false hopes till he learned the truth. So I told him it... Mello is dead. I was told that yesterday." He says.

Always turns to look back at Matt instead of Beyonds chest and sniffles as tears continue to fall. "Mello's dead?"

Matt looks up. "Yes I was told that." He responds.

Always turns back to Beyonds chest sobbing. "No! We can't lose them both!" He sobs.

Matt gets to his feet. "I feel I should let you grieve." He wanders out and just before he leaves he calls over his shoulder. "If you need me I will be in my own living space doing my own mourning."

...

Mello lowers his head to his knees which are bent up to his chest and arms around his knees.

Suddenly there is some footsteps.

He looks up and sees a cloaked figure that seemed to have come out of no where.

The figure looks human, a well built male, but his face is covered by darkness as the hood is up and his body is mostly hidden in the cloak. He has a cane that has a mini version of a vultures skull on the top part that he grips with the rest of it being black. "Mihael Keehl." He speaks in a deep rough voice. He leans forward a little since he's a little taller than Mello if the other was standing and as he leans forward a silver necklace falls out from under the cloak and the charm is a pentagram. "I have come with an offer." He says.

Mello has a feeling he is looking at Satan himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"What offer?" He asks.

The male chuckles almost breathlessly. "You have good instincts." He compliments. "Well I have three people I have been dying to get into Hell and you seem like you could do the job."

"What's in it for me?" Mello asks.

The male is probably smirking somewhere in the darkness that seems to hide his face as he gives a short breathless chuckle. "Revenge and freedom."

Mello shifts as if to get to his feet. "Revenge? You know who put me here and why?"

The male nods. "Yes. It was L, Light and Matt who set it all up."

Mello flinches looking hurt. "But why?!" He questions.

"Because they want to take the power and riches Near holds. You were in their way to getting to Near. Then once Matt made sure Near trusted him he turned it around." The male explains.

Mello has a sinking feeling at those last words. "W-what do you mean?" He stutters.

"Near is dead. Murdered." The male says confirming Mellos fears. "So listen to me. Defy and betray God to get the revenge I know you so desperately seek." He says as Mello looks down.

"Show me?" Mello suddenly says.

The male hums in question.

Mello raises his head to look to the male. "Show me what happened." He demands. "I want to know it's the truth before I decide on anything."

The male is silent for a moment. "Then let the truth be shown." He raises a hand that looks to be about right for a guy like him. "Allow this man to see what it is he is looking for. Show him what has happened to his fiancée." He snaps his fingers and things begin to play right in front of Mello.

Near is standing on the docks and is standing at the edge of it with his hands by his chest watching the sea. "The language never spoken." He glances down to the ring. "With the promises we made." He closes his eyes arms at his sides as a breeze ruffles his hair and clothes. "In the endless love that owns me heart and soul." He looks up to the moon putting a hand to his chest. He then lowers his hand back to his side staring at the sea. "In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer." He slightly turns his head away closing his eyes with his hand to his chest again before opening his eyes halfway to slightly turn to look to the moon. "You will find me there." He fully turns back to the moon the breeze this time coming from behind. "In the echo of the ocean." He closes his eyes. "In the haunting of the wind." He opens his eyes. "In the mysterious extraordinary ways. Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star." He raises a hand to gesture to one of the stars. "Out there." He adds gazing at the moon which is in the same direction he is gesturing to. "Shining everywhere." He closes his eyes for a moment as he lowers his hand to his side so he can slightly raise both of them. "I will be there! Beside you through the lonely nights that fall." He opens his eyes half way. "So close your eyes. Remember my embrace!" He slightly lowers his head so his chin almost touches his chest as he pretends to have tried to hug an invisible Mello. "I will be there." He opens his eyes half way staring at his arms before looking back up to the night sky. "Like freedom I will find you through it all." He closes his eyes bringing a hand to his chest. "This do I swear. I will be there."

The winds begin to pick up causing the water to start to splash against the dock posts.

He lowers his hand to his side. "In the harbor water."

Mello reaches over towards Near with love and longing. "In the stone." He adds speaking to himself. "And water." He starts to move towards Near who doesn't notice.

The two begin to sing together Near stares at the sky at the brightest start that is by the moon while Mello reaches out wanting to let Near know he's alright.

"In the star that we both share." They sing together.

Near takes a solo. "In the sound of laughter."

Mello's turn for a solo. "Now and ever after."

They go back to singing together again as Near points to the moon and the star. "Look for me , I will be there!"

Mello tries to put a hand on Near's shoulder but it's as if he's not actually there as if Near doesn't even know Mello is there.

"I will be there!" They continue to sing together as they continue to imagine being or dancing together. "Beside you through the lonely nights that fall." They imagine staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "So close your eyes. Remember my embrace! I will be there!" They imagine leaning closer. "Like justice I will find you through it all! This do I swear." They can imagine Mello putting a hand to Near's cheek with Near leaning into the touch. "I will be there…"

Near lowers his head missing Mello. "This do I swear." He opens his eyes flickering them up to the moon looking longingly at it wishing for Mello to be back real soon. "I will be there."

They once again sing together as Near stares longingly at the moon and Mello at Near. "This do I swear." They lower their heads in wishing and longing. "I will be there."

As it comes to a close clouds quickly are moving in causing the world to become dimmer as the dark clouds cover the moon and stars.

Near on the docks head down facing the edge of it and Mello's vision fades to black.

Next Mello finds himself in his and Near's room.

Near is sitting on his and Mello's bed obviously worried for Mello. He turns to look to the outside as there is a terrible storm that has pelting rain and lighting followed by thunder. He had just gotten home just before it started. "Oh dear God I don't know if you can hear me this stormy night but I pray for Mihael's safe return." He says mostly to himself. "I will pray until he returns."

"Near….." Mello says sadly. "My dear Nate. If only you could see me."

A knock comes to his door.

Near turns to it as Always opens it glancing inside.

Always is Near's adoptive mother though the brunette is a male he is the female in his and Beyond's relationship. He has light brown hair that goes to a few inches below his ears , he has sea blue eyes and likes to wear a pull over blue hoodie and slightly baggy jeans with black runners on his feet. He used to be Always After but when he married Beyond his name changed to Always Birthday. His nickname is A. "Nate?" He opens the door enough so he can enter.

Near glances away and down.

Worried Always moves in and sits next to Near.

"What's wrong?" Always asks.

"Mihael is gone. Chateau d'if needed his help. I'm worried for him." Near explains.

"Please Near." Mello quietly begs. "I'm here." He says just wishing Near could see him.

Always puts an arm around Near pulling him close in a hug. "Oh don't worry." He says. "Mihael is strong. He won't leave you without a fight."

Mello nods. "Yes. Please Near. Let me change your path! Let me help you to live!" He pleads.

Near snuggles against his adoptive male mother and nods softly.

Always looks to the stormy sky and hopes for Near's sake that Mello will return soon unharmed. He tells Near to get some rest then with a kiss to his forehead he leaves to let Near rest.

But Mello can tell Near isn't sure he will sleep as he fears something bad has happened as it's like a gut feeling he pushes away wanting to not believe it as he rationalizes it's just his fears getting to him.

Mello's vision blackens as it switches.

Matt arrives back to the dock where Near stood.

Mello watches Matt carefully.

The sun has begun to rise.

He steps off the boat onto the dock. He can't stop smirking. "Just as planned." He says. "Now I will have love and glory." He begins walking to head to get his horse so he can ride home. "I just need to be a little patient then move in." He says to himself. "I'm so glad I am friends with L and Light or else this might not have worked."

Mello's eyes narrow at Matt. "How dare you." He hisses ready to kill Matt.

A hand on his shoulder makes him look back to Satan.

"They can't see, hear or anything of you right now. Even if you tried you cannot do anything in this flashback." Satan says.

Mello looks away. "I wish I could." He says.

Blackness…

Near goes to the docks once during the actual day and another time as night falls upon the land. He's quite worried. He obviously just hopes that his lover and fiancée is alright. He prays for Mello's safe return to him after all he just wants his love to be back.

More blackness as the scene changes.

Near has gone back home and is sitting on the window sill of his room with his knees slightly up by his chest with his arms slightly crossed over put on his knees with one arm slightly wrapped around his knees with the other straight his hand limp. He stares at the moon in the sky. "I will wait for him to return to me." He says to no one but himself. "No matter how long it takes. I will be waiting for him." He stares silently longing at the moon. "I love you my dear Mihael." He whispers.

The only thing that answers him is the silence of the night as far as he can hear.

"Please Near." Mello whispers but he knows there is nothing he can do.

Near closes his eyes trying to hold back his tears of worry.

Mello gets taken to L and Light.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Matt to move in. Then when the time is right we will be powerful and rich." Light says as he holds a scroll paper and a feather pen as he finishes writing the fake paper on the law Mello broke.

L nods as he has one finger in the space where the trigger is then is using two other fingers to spin the gun on his finger. "Soon not only will you and me still own this place but along with Mat we will also own the land that Nate's parents own." He smirks.

"Yes." Light also smirks as he makes sure the ink is dry, the pen put away and he rolls it up before tying it closed with a red ribbon sealed with the royal wax stamp with the symbol of their land which is the side of an island with a crown on top if it. "And with this we can keep Mihael trapped here unable to save his precious love." He adds looking at the scroll in his hand.

"I was set up. I never broke any laws. I knew it! But I didn't expect it to be those three." Mello says to himself.

"That is correct. It was all a plan to get you out of the way." Satan says.

"Show me what happened to Near." Mello asks.

Blackness then the next flashback comes up.

Its morning time.

Near is walking through a hall with beautiful flag like fabrics of each town that Near's family rules over.

Matt follows Near down the hall and they have started talking about Mello being away.

Mello glares harshly at Matt. "Get away from Near." He growls but the two continue on walking.

Near is looking optimistic even though he is worried. "He will come back." He looks behind himself to Matt.

"Perhaps but still." Matt tries to say something but Near won't let him continue.

"He will return to me." He says as he walks looking where he's going walking down the hall. "Another prayer." He closes his eyes.

Matt looks like a worried friend. "You've got to live for today."

Near turns to face him with his eyes still closed. "I will live." He stops. "When we're together again." He turns to face where he is going opening his eyes and looks up with longing but optimistic longing.

Matt looks away with an annoyed look.

Near closes his eyes. "Everyday I will pray until then."

Mello snarls and even if he can't actually do anything he's ready to kill Matt.

Matt gives a disgusted look and waves his hand as if trying to wave something away as his tongue sticks out in the look of disgust.

"Amen." Near walks through the last little bit of hall then through a double door where one door is open.

Matt seeing the movement turns no longer with the disgusted face but then once Near's through the door he jogs to catch up stopping once a few steps away from the double doors.

Mello races to follow them.

Matt looks back with a face like a silent growl then turns to look to Near only to gain an annoyed look.

There is a breeze that is blowing from behind Matt and Near making their hair and clothes shimmer in it.

Near is at the rail of the balcony staring up at the sky where the sun is in the sky no longer rising pretty much it's late morning at the time the two had been walking down the hall. "And everyday. Another prayer will bring him close to me. And every night."

Matt glances away annoyed and thoughtful as his eyes flicker side to side.

"Our little star." Near continues unaware his eyes half open.

Matt's eyes flicker up then to look straight as a smirk crosses his face as a plan unfurls.

"We will share." Near slightly tilts his head back eyes closed.

Matt turns to face Near again standing tall and calm.

Mello starts to walk closer to Near moving to the railing then to stand beside Near. "I am here. My love." He says but no response as he is hopeful Near could see him.

"Then one day." Near brings his hands to his chest. "When I open my eyes." He closes his eyes only to open them when he says open my eyes. "He will be." He turns to look to the side where there is nothing but empty balcony space. "Standing right over there." He stares at the spot almost as if he can already see Mello standing there with a smile on his face. "One day." He closes his eyes softly.

Mello stares at Near in sadness and longing. "Another day."

Matt walks over to Near, now standing where Mello is making the other have to step back, who has his arms on the railing turned back to facing the railing he is slightly leaning against. His eyes are closed and as he speaks Near looks to him. "There's something I must say." He says now standing beside Near putting a hand to his chest as he faces Near who releases the railing to turn to face Matt. "I wanted to protect you." He opens his eyes half way and reaches over putting a hand on Near's shoulder looking sad.

"Don't listen to him!" Mello pleads moving back to where Matt is standing.

Maybe Near can see him through Matt.

"I wish there was a way." Matt lets go of Near's shoulder. "I." He gestures to himself closing his eyes softly for the one word. "Could make it untrue." He opens his eyes looking back to Near.

Mello's gaze is sad and full of longing. "Near. Don't believe him."

"I heard the news today." Matt leans a little close to Near. "I fear the worst has happened." He closes his eyes turning away.

Near slightly shifts his head trying to watch Matt's face to find out where this is leading to.

Matt turns to face Near again so Near goes back to standing how he was before.

"No..." Mello closes his eyes looking down.

There really is no way to let Near know he's ok.

Mello looks back up to listen and watch.

Matt lowers his head. "A accident occurred." He says.

Near has a sinking feeling.

"Mihael Keehl." Matt opens his eyes to look to Near's horrified face. "Is dead." He pulls Near into a hug as if trying to comfort the other who starts to cry. He pets the other's white hair.

"If only you could see me." Mello sighs.

"Dead and gone." Matt smirks evilly. "Rest in peace." He turns his face to sadness yet trying to be assuring kind of look as Near shifts taking a small step back. "With light of angels."

They both look up as Matt says this then Near hangs his head in sorrow again.

Mello so badly wants to kill Matt and take Near into his arms.

Matt lowers his head smirking in pure evil. "Singing to his rest." His face changes to a smile as if to say that he is finally going to get what he wanted. "Let me hold." He lets his face turn to assuring as he steps back releasing Near only to put a hand on Near's cheek. "And help to heal you." He strokes Near's cheek. "Everyday a little death." He starts heading towards back inside with a smirk as Near is facing his direction but turns his head to look back to the sky. He waits for the other with a somber look.

"Everyday a little death." Near repeats then turns head down to follow Matt inside.

Mello stands there staring in horror and sadness as his love walks away back inside.

"Everyday a little death." Matt whispers as he and Near head back inside.

"Everyday a little death." Near whispers as he goes through the door after Matt.

"Everyday a little death." Matt whispers a final time.

"Everyday a little death." Mello says under his breath as he stares down sadly. "I don't want to see anymore." He says.

"You shall see your fiancée's death." Satan says and they go to that time.

Matt heads to the throne room seeing the door closed and the guards standing there.

He approaches. "Is he still in there?"

"Yes. We closed the door as he needed peace." One guard says.

"Ok." Matt turns hearing footsteps.

A servant is coming with a glass of water on a silver tray. "I just thought he might be thirsty." She says stopping as the guards give a look of warning to her.

Matt turns to fully face her. "Allow me to take the water in." He says.

"No! Don't believe him!" Mello yells but still nothing seems to work.

Matt continues. "He needs some space from others but I might be able to help him. However in order for it to work I need to be alone with him so he can tell me anything he's comfortable with."

The servant nods in understanding and let's Matt take the glass. "Please help him."

Matt nods. "I will do my best." He turns and opens the door heading inside.

Mello follows.

Matt closes the door behind himself. He pauses with a glance to Near who doesn't seem to have noticed that he has entered. He smirks and takes a small bag out of pocket opening it one handed only to gently dump a little of the powder into the glass before putting the bag back after pulling the string to close it. He swishes the water and the powder quickly dissolves. He puts on a worried face then turns and heads over to Near who is sitting on the throne sitting sideways so the bottom of his chin is on the left arm rest while his legs are curled up pretty much to his chest. "Near."

Near doesn't look to Matt.

Matt kneels down at the front of the throne. "I brought you some fresh water." He says.

Still nothing.

"Don't drink it!" Mello tries to warn Near but can't as Near can't see or hear him.

Matt sighs then puts the water beside the other glass that is still as full as when Matt saw Near stop drinking. He turns back to Near who is just staring depressed off into the distance.

Near truly looks broken and depressed.

Mello wishes he could just hold Near in his arms.

Matt reaches over and tucks some hair behind Near's ear.

Mello snarls in a feral way ready to shred Matt to pieces but as he tries nothing happens. "Damn you! Die already!" He growls at Matt.

Near's eyes finally flicker over to Matt.

"Hey." Matt says gently. "How do you feel?"

Near's eyes flicker away. "Empty." He responds in a dead voice.

Matt closes his eyes for a moment. "I don't blame you for that." He says. "But you need to remember that the people need you." He looks to the glasses and reaches over to take the glass with the powder in it. He turns back to Near. "You should drink a little more water." He offers the glass to Near.

Near closes his eyes. "I don't want it." He mummers.

"Good. Don't drink it!" Mello says. "Just leave it be. You'll be alright. If you don't drink it I'll come and find you!"

Matt sighs then puts the glass back only to grab the other glass. "Well you should take a drink before you go to sleep." He then stands up. "The people need you and we can't have you dehydrated from crying." He turns. "I will be back soon. It's obvious you still need space." He leaves with that.

Near barely notices Matt has left with the main indicator being the door closing behind Matt.

Mello is glad Matt left and looks back to Near sadly and longingly. "Nate….. My dear Nate…."

Near watches the sun set for a bit then looks to the glass of water. He reaches over picking it up. "Mihael." He wonders if he drinks it maybe he will end up somehow drowning on it so he can see Mello again. He starts drinking as though he knows that just a glass of water will not drown him as he hopes it would.

"NO!" Mello screams and tries to stop Near but he seems to just go through it like a hologram.

Once done Near puts it back where he got it from.

Mello looks up to Near from where he crashed on the ground. He looks horrified and sad. "Near… Nate…. No."

"That had an interesting taste." Near says to himself. He turns back for the sunset.

A guard opens the door. "Near would you like to go to your room?" He asks.

Near lowers his head. "I wish to be alone." He says in a dead voice.

The guard feels a lot of worry for him. "Yes of course but please remember we are all here for you." He then leaves closing the door giving Near time to call him back.

Near doesn't.

"Please Near. Let the guards help you. They can save you before you die!" Mello pleads.

Near still in the room doesn't notice the time go by. He blinks when he realizes it's early night. He gets up and starts to head to leave the room. He stops as he begins to feel dizzy. He falls to his knees panting as he starts to feel warm. "What the?" His vision has darkness swimming around it. "Me... Mello..." He croaks out weakly then he falls to his side as he ends up passing out on the floor.

"NO!" Mello screams.

Satan takes Mello back to the cell.

Mello falls to his knees. "No…." He lowers his head. "Nate..." He whispers in a whimper.

"So?" The male speaks making Mello remember he's there. "What will it be?"

Mello is silent for a few moments and before the male can say anything Mello speaks but it's too mumbled to understand. He raises his head looking in sadness and anger. "I will do it. I will make those bustards go to Hell for what they've done!"

The male nods. "A wise choice. Nears soul will be able to rest in piece. You will be given the powers of Hell and use these powers to send the damned souls that ruined your life to Hell."

Mello nods in determination. "This will be in the name of revenge." He says mostly to himself.

"Yes." The male agrees in a breathless tone only to let out an evil laugh. "Soon both of us will have a sense of fulfillment." He says.

"Yes." Mello says getting to his feet. "Nate must rest in peace!"

"Good." The male says pleased. "Then I as Satan grant you Mihael Keehl the powers of Hell and freedom to defy God!"

Mello closes his eyes softly as he feels power coursing through him so fast he shivers. "Thank..." He opens his eyes and he's alone. He goes over to the door and tried it.

It's open!

Knowing that it is open for him to make his freedom he knows there's no time to waste.

He opens it and heads out.

There's a hallway with other cells and torches are the only light but placed so far apart it barely does anything at all.

He glances down to his right then to his left. "Seems going right is the best choice." He concludes then goes right. He keeps going and finally finds himself approaching the way out that's guarded by two guards.

The two guards turn hearing footsteps only for their eyes to widen.

"How'd you get out?!" One guard demands as both raise their weapons.

"You should get back in your cell." The other guard adds.

Mello smirks. "I think you have worse problems than me." He wishes for the guards to believe that they are in a river of blood with arms coming out grabbing onto them climbing up them taking the blood river with them.

The guards drop their weapons in horror and one even screams as they act like they are trying to get an invisible enemy off.

Mello chuckles and walks past them heading upstairs. He stops at the other door to open it.

Again two guards who demand he get back to his cell as he steps through the door.

He turns to them looking over his shoulder. He wishes for them to believe they are surrounded by corpses.

The guards stare in shock at the ground as to them it is covered in bodies like a blanket of corpses.

Mello chuckles then continues on his way. He only pauses before going outside of the entrance to the entrance way to the cells down below. He looks down. "Yes this must go." He snaps his fingers and his outfit is transformed into tight pants and a tightfitting vest with a red leather trench coat like jacket over top. "Much better." He heads out heading into the town.

Yes. Those three will pay.

Mello gains a slightly dangerous look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

This is going to be fun.

Mello continues walking and throws his head back in laughter as he walks.

...

Matt goes to greet L and Light as they arrive.

L and Light step off the boat turning to Matt.

"I presume it's coming along nicely." L says bring a thumb up to rest on his bottom lip.

Matt smirks. "Yes of course. All we need to do now is to make Always and Beyond believe that Near would have wanted me to take over. Once we have that then we can get rid of Always and Beyond in a way no one will suspect a thing. After that it's all ours!"

Light blinks. "Wait. Would have? You mean you killed Near already?!"

Matt shrugs. "It was the perfect time. No one would suspect a thing and no one would witness it."

L glands up thoughtful. "Then it seems we will need to at least slightly rethink our plan. Adjust it to this new development."

"I already have a few ideas." Matt smirks.

...

Always is sitting on his and Beyonds bed as Beyond slightly paces. "something isn't right." He says.

"No it isn't." Beyond agrees. "Not right at all. How could Near kill himself without leaving a trace of it?"

"That's what I want to know." Always says. "And I have a feeling that Matt may be holding something back."

Beyond stops pacing. "Matt..." He growls under his breath. He then speaks in a normal volume. "We must begin investigation." He says staring at a wall with determination. "We must find out what happened to Mello. I believe that it will help us to begin to solve this mystery."

Always nods in agreement. "Yes. Finding Mello means getting closer to finding the truth."

Beyond goes over to his lover and sits on the bed, his legs curved, so his feet are on the floor.

Always is sitting in the middle of the bed legs crossed.

Beyond isn't looking to his lover as his back is to him with Always's side facing the ravens back.

They sit silent for a few moments.

Always shifts so he can lean his back against Beyond's back.

They sit silently sharing feelings of love and attempted comfort to each other as best they can.

After a little bit Beyond shifts and lets A fall back, A lets it be done trusting B, so now A is laying across B's lap.

B plays with A's hair gently and they let themselves mourn still but still try their best to send comfort and love to one another as best as they can anyway the can.

They will find the truth!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

AN:

The song is Hell to your doorstep.

Mello.

Mello walks along through the town as he doesn't pay mind to anyone until he see something in the alley just in the edge of his vision. He stops and turns.

A group of four men are attacking a couple.

The couple is being forced apart, the woman is obviously going to be raped and the man is going to be beat or killed.

Mello winces as it makes him think about what happened with him, Near and the group of three. He then glares with an annalistic like growl. He raises a hand snapping his fingers and suddenly one of the men about to rape the woman stops.

He turns to look to the other one that is about to rape the woman. He lets go and pounces on the other proceeding to begin raping him.

The woman screams and the man continues to struggle to get free.

Mello lowers his hand and licks his lips then turns to look to the other two. He chuckles smirking and in his mind he pictures the perfect monster.

The two freeze releasing the man as they stare in horror at something that doesn't actually be able to be seen by anyone else. They pull out their guns firing at the invisible monster but the bullets only go into the wall. They panic as the monster seems to be moving as they move to look at each other. They raise their guns at each other as the man ducks and the two fire killing each other.

The man raping the other takes the belt from the one he is raping only to wrap it around the others neck so tight that it can easily slice into the others neck.

The other manages to shoot the one raping him in the head. He then struggles out from under the body only to crawl over to the woman to start clawing at the woman's, who is still screaming in horror scared stiff by horror, legs until he dies from suffocation.

The couple are more than likely scarred for life but Mello figures it's a small price for them to pay.

Mello turns away smirking widely as he walks away. "Off to take down my real targets." He says to himself. He heads for the docks.

…..

Satan smirks and chuckles as four new human screams come from within the depths of Hell as he rides along Hell's gate keeper's floating boat heading for Satan's castle.

The screams are loud in certain areas and silent in others but if you are a soul damned to Hell then you become unaware of anyone else in Hell with the exception that it causes you pain and suffering.

Satan smirks. "Ah yes. I was correct to recruit him." He says. "How generous of him to let me have four more souls before going for the real prize of revenge." He lets out a short soft chuckle a second after speaking.

As Satan gets close to his castle he finds he can see a well-respected demon waiting for him on the balcony built as a landing where you can enter the castle especially when riding the boat.

He arrives and hops off the boat allowing the gate keeper to leave. "What is it?" He asks looking as serious as he can along with his voice.

The well respected demon is a young adult looking age with short hair that looks like it had been burnt to be short and his face especially around his mouth is scarred with burns even reaching down his necks going beneath his clothing. He has black wings with red insides and serious aqua green eyes. "Sir." He speaks in a deep voice in a tone of respect. "I have news from Daimon." He says pointing with the stump of what's left of his finger that had to be almost completely amputated after Satan punished him for speaking against his decision, by putting him tied to a pole in the human world getting another demon, Daimon to be exact, to possess a human.

The possessed human threw holy water upon the demon being punished leaving said demon scarred forever.

Satan made sure that the demon would have to lose one body part for sure as an extra warning to the demon; he did this by having one of the demons pointer fingers put into a small container of holy water until it would need to be removed though despite it all the demon worked and became well respected among the other demons. "Do speak." He says as he leads the way into the castle.

The demon lets his hand fall back to hang at his side only to follow Satan.

It's the usual business of any new comers in Hell.

…..

Beyond watches A sleep while playing with his brunette lovers hair. He's gad that they didn't get much rest on their trip so it was a little easier to get A to fall asleep. "He needs it." He speaks to himself. He goes silent a little bit after and eventually stops playing with A's hair tucking it behind A's ear. He smiles very softly then turning to look to the window looking outside to the sky. "There is more to Matt than there looks." He says then gets up and heads over to the window careful not to wake A. He stops and stands there for a few moments before putting a hand on the window with a small sigh. "The sky is truly too peaceful for what has happened." He blinks so his eyes are half open. "Whatever really happened we will find the truth." He goes silent. He lowers his head closing his eyes leaning forward to put his forehead against the window.

…

Mello has gotten onto a boat heading for his destination. "No one hurts me love and gets away with it!" He growls to himself as he stands at the front of the boat hands resting on the railing. "Prepare yourselves for soon all will be lost to you!" He then smirks and lets out a short soft almost breathless chuckle. "Ah yes I swear I can hear their pitiful screams already. They will pay and pay a big price." He tilts his head to the sky as waves heavily crash against the boat as the wind picks up. "A storm is coming. Not weather but a storm of pain and terror for three people." He says to himself as his smirk starts to become more twisted and insane looking.

Yes this will be the perfect revenge.

He begins laughing but does all he can to hold it back.

The laugh almost sounds like an insane person.

…..

The next day…..

Matt, L and Light head to talk to Always and Beyond.

The two are in the throne room.

Always is still down as seen in that his eyes are pale blue as they show that he is down or depressed though there's no explanantion as to why, much like how Always has a super human strength born with both of these interesting things, and though Beyond, who has the shinigami eyes being born with them, is also still down he tries to be strong for his lover.

The three enter making the two turn to see who came in.

The three walk till they are in front of the throne but still respectfully a distance way away.

Matt bows low in respect.

L and Light give a small bow since they are in some ways equal to Always and Beyond.

"What is it?" Beyond questions with a hard look.

Matt remains bowing in deep respect.

L and Light had risen from their bows.

"We bring news. I am starting to think that maybe Near's death wasn't suicide. It started to change my mind when I heard the news." Matt says. "My good friends L and Light told me that they got a man who would pretend to be a servant to poison and kill anyone he can."

Light pulls out a scroll. "His name is Bates Storm." He says.

Bates meaning psycho.

He hands the scroll to Beyond letting him read it.

Beyond opens it looking over it.

"He is going on the death row." Light says.

Beyond looks down as he lowers the scroll. "It does say that." He says. "I wish to keep the scroll."

Light nods. "Go ahead. I have another copy. Just like for all criminals we have a minimal of two copies of the information."

Beyond hands the scroll to Always to look over. He then turns back to the three. "I want to meet this Bates Storm." He says.

"Alright. We can make it for two days time. We cannot risk anyone getting killed because of any mess ups with the meeting." Light says.

Beyond looks to the window. "If that is all please leave."

The three do so.

Matt hesitates in the doorway for a moment holding the doorframe in one hand slightly glancing back before continuing.

Beyond's eyes narrow wondering what that was.

….

Mello arrives at the docks and hurries off as soon as his feet hit the dock. He heads to town rushing to the castle to look for the three that he is sure are here somewhere.

When he gets to the castle he sees the three leaving heading to a barren part of the outskirts of town.

He follows them and stops when he finds them talking to each other obviously planning something evil. He smirks. "Perfect timing." He says to himself. He moves to higher ground. He snaps his fingers and stairs are carved into the stone only allowing him to become closer to the three not really being spotted. He dashes down the stairs after the fires light up at the back of the top and on the sides all starting from the bottom for the fires anyway. His feet hit the ground. "The world is a place." He sings glancing in the other direction not to look to the three. "Where the villains wear a smile on their face." His eyes flicker back as back is mostly turned to the three. "While they take what you can never replace!" He turns so his side is facing them head down in anger. "Stolen moments gone forever." He throws his head back upwards as if to show power but when he says 'forever' he closes his eyes sadly slightly tilting his head down to rest his chin on his chest. He smirks. "But tables can turn." He opens his eyes as his back is once again facing the three. He truly looks like he is mad with anger and insanity. "As my enemies will soon enough burn." He sings as he turns to look back to the three facing them now. "As I strike a match and then watch them burn." He snaps his fingers just before saying 'as' causing Matt and Light to go up in flames as their charred corpses seem to be in extream pain.

In horror L runs as Mello finishes singing the rest after 'as'.

"On the pyer of obsession!" Mello smirks widely as he watches L run.

L glances back scared but in hopes he wasn't followed.

"Run till you drop." Mello continues.

At 'drop' L skids to a stop about to slip but stabilizes himself only to find himself standing on a ton of gold coins like treasure that seem to blanket the ground in its shining beauty.

L smirks as he thinks 'awe yeah' at first but Mello's voice makes him realize that something is not right drowning his good mood.

"Chasing an advantage." Mello's voice sings.

L looks up and sees a darkened figure that looks like Mello meaning it is him.

"You'll pay any price." Mello sings as he slightly raises a hand tilting his head back.

Suddenly the coins and L are sliding down as the ground is like tilted going towards a black hole.

L looks back slightly wide eyed.

"If you think he is free!" Mello sings as L tries to use his arms to try to grab something solid as the rest of his body is off of the ground hanging but as Mello sings 'he is free!' then L falls with a look of terror and his arms out as if pleading for someone to help him.

The coins disappear midair as they fall some going farther down than others but none touch the ground below.

"I will." Mello sings as L lands on the ground on his back closing his eyes tightly in pain then slightly sits up using his elbows then brining one hand to his head slightly. "Carry Hell to your doorstep!" Mello at 'carry is standing in front of L leaning forward as if to intimidate him.

L feels a shiver of ice cold fear go up his spine just from looking into Mello's cold, angered, sad and insane looking eyes… Into the eyes of one he was sure would end his days in that cell.

At 'doorstep.' Mello throws his head back as if to display power as he smirks wide.

"I will make you pay!" Mello slightly leans forward again and raises his eyebrows up then down slightly as if to try to get the message across that the pay he's talking about isn't good.

L starts to try to scramble away without taking his eyes off of Mello.

Behind Mello a flame comes to life as it is big enough to swallow Mello whole and then some as Mello points to L continuing to sing.

L starts to get to his feet in fear as he realizes that he is probably doomed.

"You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day!" Mello throws his hands up on 'day.' Only to lower his arms looking unpleased as L tries to hurry away sneaking away. "Sleepless nights!" He begins following L. "And days of damnation!" He catches up to L. "Soon and evermore!" He puts a hand on L's shoulder only to spin him around so they can look in each other's eyes almost nose to nose.

L takes a few steps back hoping and praying that this isn't happening to him.

Mello throws a hanging noose around Ls neck as he made the rope out of his new powers. "I will bring the Chateau D'If!" He signs as he makes L spin like a top winding the rope around his body. "knocking up on your door!" He makes L stop spinning then pushes him down as Mello smirking widely holds the rope in one hand as he puts his hands behind his back.

As L falls as Mello sings 'knocking upon your door' he flips and spins as the rope unravels only for him to try to grab a part of it in horror as he knows how this will end.

Mello puts the rope under a rock and jumps down landing on the ground.

L ends up being hanged behind him at about the height of Mello's head.

Mello ignores the now hanging body as he has his side facing it so he's looking west and he continues to sing. "And love is a lie!"

A little behind Mello Near appears to be standing there looking at Mello.

"Swearing that no matter what it won't die!" Mello throws his head down in sadness closing his eyes tightly. He opens them as he senses Near. "Disappearing like a star in the sky!" He turns to look over his shoulder to see if Near is really there but what looked like Near turns into a ghost like smoke with a space where one of the eyes were. He looks disappointed only to turn back away to the way he is facing. "In the hot light of morning!" He slightly throws his head back as he sings that part closing his eyes tightly then opening them half way.

Some fires appear as if to flank Mello in a V shape.

"But what do I care?" Mello sings as he tries to rationalize with himself as the flames turn to smoke that turn to women.

The flames become women just as Mello sings the next part and all the women appear to be completely all for Mello.

"There are women to be had everywhere." Mello sings as this happens but then looks down sadly as he finds it just isn't the same unless it's Near. "First there's retribution I must prepare!" He sings as the women look confused wondering if they did something wrong only for Mello to turn waving his one arm to make the women turn to smoke like the what looked like it was actually Near figure did. He walks away as he goes to find Light now. "Mighty vengeance is mine!" He steps to the edge of the cliff only to look down.

Light is down there looking scared and confused but he doesn't seem to have noticed Mello yet.

Mello turns to look to the palm of one hand still smirking. "I have a nice show that will tempt you onward." He clenches his hand after singing that as his eyes flicker to look to Light.

A crown appears catching Lights attention.

Light rushes towards it looking happy as he doesn't know L is dead.

Mello sings as Light rushes to the crown. "And just when you're sure." He then sings the rest as Light happily cuddles the crown. "That the prize is yours!"

Suddenly after Mello sings that Light pulls away confused and a little scared as the crown becomes just a rock making him drop it.

"I'll deliver." Mello jumps down landing on the rock smashing about half of it then stands facing Light who quickly moves back a little. "Hell to your doorstep dressed in rich façade!" He sings as the dust cloud clears letting him be seen clearly by Light. He gestures to himself as if in an insane and proud way when he sings 'dressed in rich façade.'.

Light takes another step back scared for his life now.

"Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god!" Mello slams a foot down onto the ground causing a split in the ground and fire coming out of it heading for Light but stops just in front of Light who takes another step back. "Once you're in my shining." Mello sings at a terrified Light then chains with cuffs at the ends jump out from the ground making Light try to dodge them in fear but the cuffs wrap around his ankles, wrists and neck. "Cathedral heed the tolling bell!"

Light looks terrified at the chains and cuffs only to struggle pulling at the chains by moving some parts of his body up to try to get the chains to release.

Mello continues after a small moment of Light's struggling. "It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hell!" He sings and as he sings a space opens up under Light with flames.

Light's body that is still chained and shows pure pain tries to reach up to grab solid ground or screaming for help as he is taken down into the crack in the ground taking him to Hell closing up as he descends to Hell.

Mello heads off to get Matt now.

Matt is walking and looking back confused as he tries to figure out how he ended up alone in a place he was sure he wasn't standing in before.

Suddenly there is a light like an angel causing Matt to stop and slightly squint as he turns to the light in the sky.

"Fall down on your knees." Mello sings as he made black raven wings almost looking like an angel in the white light he made from magic then as he turns to face Matt on 'knees' still trying to look majestic as the light vanishes letting Matt's face turn to fear as he realizes that it is indeed Mello. "Fall down and let me hear you pray!" He opens his eyes in anger and insanity as he glares at Matt as he goes to land on the ground folding his wings. "Fall down on your knees!" He leans in close looking right into Matt's eyes that show horror and fear.

Matt seems to just want to curl up to make himself disappear under Mello's glare.

"'till I can hear you." Mello sings and Matt terrified begins to move backwards as Mello continues. "Bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming." He sings eyes narrowed in a rage. "To pay!" He throws his arms up as if to emphasize his words. He lowers his arms back to his sides as he continues. "I will carry." He sings as Matt turns running off in the opposite direction glancing back once as he runs. "Hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day." He lowers his head as he sings the next part as Matt continues to run now watching behind himself as if to try to figure out a way to lose Mello in a terrified panic. "You will reap the hate you've sown." He sings as he uses his powers to seemingly become a giant. "No matter how hard you pray!" He throws up his arms in practically insane anger as a wall of fire only reaching to about his shoulders appears behind him though the wall only goes just a little past Mello on either side.

Matt turns to where he is going as he tries to get away but since the land is suddenly like a hill Mello almost seems to be cut in half but the way that Mello has his wings spread sends a bad chill down Matt's spine.

"It's a place." Mello smirks and slams a hand down as if trying to squash Matt.

Matt had just moved out of the way just in time as he is looking back in horror.

"Without any mercy!" Mello continues and at 'mercy' he swings his other hand as to try to swat Matt this time but Matt runs out of the way just in time. "Fashioned in cold blood!" He tries to swat Mello with his other hand that is lifted off the ground at 'fashioned in cold' but once again moves out of the way.

For the 'blood' Mello throws his head back as if to display power as he has his wings folded again.

Matt is in great terror.

Suddenly under him the ground shifts making him stop.

The ground lifts upwards like a square column taking Matt with it as he stands on top shaking in fear.

As this happens Mello sings. "Stones of fear."

Matt tries to escape jumping off of the square ground column but as Mello sings the next part the red head finds himself landing on his stomach on another column that rises past the first one that completely stopped rising.

"And stones of doubt." Mello sings as Matt lands on the top of the other square column taking Matt upwards to be about level with Mello's color bones.

Matt turns wide eyed and scared at Mello as he is now trapped.

"No forgiveness!" Mello throws one arm to the side as if to emphasize what he is saying as he glares at Matt. "No way out!"

Matt looks utterly terrified which he is.

Mello's eyes flicker up in an almost thoughtful slightly angry way. "Only justice." He sings then raises his hands up to about his chest level but elbows bent making his hands be at either side of him sticking out. "Then, amen!" He sings a little loud on the 'amen' part.

Matt takes a step back as Mello sings though there really isn't much room to move around except maybe about two steps from the middle.

Mello finishes singing with a smirk and slams his hands together right at the top part of the column destroy the top part of it and killing Matt as well, as he does this he spreads his wings wide open.

Now the three that have caused him Hell are down in Hell themselves.

Mello laughs insanely as he lets the columns crumble and he shrinks back to normal size.

"Mello?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Mello's eyes widen as he seems to snap back to reality instead of the insane reality he had been in just before and he spins around to look surprised at Always and Beyond.

The two obviously had dismounted their horses that are a little behind them.

Mello fully turns to face them letting his wings dissipate into sparkles that are colored like a burning flame. "Always…. Beyond….." He says almost breathlessly.

Always runs forward and hugs Mello.

Mello blinks surprised.

Always starts to cry a little. "You're alive!"

"You are right?" Beyond raises an eyebrow moving closer.

Mello hugs Always back. "Yes I am. I was just using some new powers to take down the three that caused Near's death."

"I knew that they were lying." Beyond hisses through his teeth. "I knew it!"

Always pulls away and wipes his eyes. "You must come back home and explain everything." He says.

Mello nods.

The two give him a lift to back to the castle.

Once there Mello is reunited with his and Near's horses but then is brought into the throne room.

The throne room is closed off as no one can enter unless otherwise commanded.

The three settle comfortably in the room to talk.

"You've lost weight." Always says what he had noticed when he hugged Mello. His eyes are starting to become a kind of sea blue color again but are still pale blue as he still feels the effects of losing Near.

"Yeah the place I was stuck in was not a place that treats you well." Mello explains then he begins telling of the story.

Always and Beyond are surprised and angered by this.

Mello finishes his story.

Always growls.

Beyond turns to him and Mello scoots an inch back.

Always slams a hand onto the very solid floor causing it to crack and dip inwards badly as much as it could within a good distance almost having the cracks even go to almost halfway to Mello. "Those damn bastards!" He snarls. "I wish I could have killed them myself." He lets out a low dangerous growl.

"I sent them to suffer in Hell." Mello says.

"And suffer they will." Beyond says as he looks to a spot on the floor between him and Mello with narrowed eyes like he can see Matt, L and or Light right there and he wants to squash them like pests that are bugs.

Mello nods. "Yes." He agrees. "Greatly."

Always turns to Mello with a softer look. "I'm sure that thanks to you Near will now rest in peace." He says.

Mello looks down sadly as he is reminded that Near is indeed dead.

Always moves over to Mello and Beyond falls. They hug Mello.

Mello returns it as best as he can closing his eyes.

They truly do all mourn Near's death wishing they had managed to stop it. They will never ever forget Near and they will cherish their memories of the times they had with Near.

"Mello." Always says as they pull apart opening their eyes to about half way. "I know this might be a lot to ask but in memory of Near and that even though you couldn't officially marry Near before he died but being his fiancée would you please accept to be me and Beyond's successor."

Mello blinks opening his eyes wider than half way. He hadn't expected it but then he smiles with determination. "I will do it. For you my family and especially for Near." He says.

Always gives a soft smile. "Thank you." He says.

Mello nods.

Suddenly Mello can feel the warmth of an embrace he knows well.

Always and Beyond see a flash of white like a very white angel.

The three look surprised then a sad kind of happy.

"Near… My dear Nate….." Mello says under his breath. He smiles and he knows that Near is always with him even if he can't see him.

And so Mello became a successor to Always and Beyond in which the town agrees on it.

Matt, L and Light suffer in Hell for their crimes.

A statue of Near and Mello together is built in the center of the town in memory of Near as well as what Mello did for Near when he was killed.

Beyond and Always even go into retirement trusting Mello with the ruling now.

Chateau d'if was handed over control to a male named Mikami who used to be second in command and his girlfriend Takada.

Mello knows that he will one day go to Hell unless Near manages to save his soul but while he is on the Earth he does his best to do what is right.

One day Near possessed a woman that has dark brown hair pulled up into two ponytails in which Mello could not hold back as he saw Near not the woman.

The woman became pregnant after that but when she had the child Mello only let her stay to breast feed the small child then had her leave so he can raise the child as if it was his and Nears.

Though he is pretty sure that somehow it really is his and Nears.

The child is a girl with strong blue eyes like Mello with silky straight white hair as the color comes from Near along with her pale skin.

Mello loves her to death, not literally. He is so happy to have her as raising her like a good parent makes him feel closer to Near. He tells her about Near not about the woman that actually carried the baby. He tells her that her mother is Near.

The girls name is Nia Natalie River Keehl as Mello named her after Near while adding both Nears and his own last names.

Mello originally thought of possibly a name meaning miracle but after a dream of a possible future projected by his mind where the daughter writes NNRK then he thought about another name coming up with naming her after his own beloved. He taught her the ways to rule and she got the hang of it quite nicely.

When it came for time for Mello to die he went in bed with Nia right at his side holding his hand like a child losing a parent to illness would.

But Mello was just old, making Nia an adult at the time, and his system was just shutting down.

He died happily and he wanders Earth's surface as a fallen angel instead of going to Hell as because Near is doing everything he can to keep Mello from Hell thus letting Mello's spirt wander the Earths surface where the two spend most of their time together; just being together or watching over the ones they care for.

Truly happy to be together again.

The end.

AN:

To tell the truth I have not actually seen the count of Monte Cristo but I found the songs that are in the story. I hope to see the count of Monte Cristo when I have time along with Jekyll and Hyde.

BACK ON TOPIC!

Yeah so most of the lyrics were done by ear and I changed it to suit the story as best as I could.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make banana bread!

Mello.


End file.
